Sweet Ice Cream
by aiueo4
Summary: Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan ukuran kecil itu kini terbuka tutupnya. Menampakkan olahan benda berwarna pink, lembut, dan dingin. Dapat dikelompokkan dengan jenis makanan karena semua orang biasanya akan berujar, "Makan Ice Cream!" . "Wooooaaaaah Ice cream.. Eumph..." yaoi [YUNJAE]


Title : Sweet Ice Cream

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan ukuran kecil itu kini terbuka tutupnya.

Menampakkan olahan benda berwarna pink, lembut, dan dingin.

Dapat dikelompokkan dengan jenis makanan karena semua orang biasanya akan berujar, "Makan Ice Cream!"

"Wooooaaaaah~ Ice cream.. Eumph..."

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Derap langkah sepasang kaki menggema pelan saat sepasang sepatu yang tersemat itu beradu pelan dengan kerasnya lantai. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi tengah berjalan diantara lorong itu. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan dingin menjadi nilai plus dimata yeoja manapun. Hanya menatap kedepan dan sedikit seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Sampai pada ujungnya, lorong sekolah yang sedari tadi sunyi kini menjadi riuh karena derap langkah siswa-siswi yang keluar dari kelas. Mereka berlari dan rela berdesakan. Dengan sekuat tenaga menyusupkan badan diantara siswa lainnya. Dan berteriak kegirangan layaknya orang gila saat mereka berhasil, walau sekedar memandang sang Pangeran Sekolah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yunhooooooo oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Oh, menikahlah denganku yunhoooooo~"

"Yunhooo, saranghaeee..."

Sang namja dengan status Pangeran Sekolah yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu hanya diam tak acuh. Terus melangkah dan mencoba menghiraukan para monster yang sedang mengerubunginya itu. Sampai Ia berhenti didepan lokernya yang kini terlihat menjijikkan baginya itu.

Loker nomor 13. Semua loker berwarna hijau tua. Begitupun loker miliknya. Tapi, sepintas ada yang berbeda dari loker nomor 13 itu. Lihatlah lokernya yang kini didominasi oleh warna pink. Banyak sekali surat cinta yang tertempel disana. Banyak juga bunga mawar yang tersemat di sampingnya. Dasar monster aneh~

"Cih..Monster.."

Masih saja kedatangannya menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Bahkan, kini volume jumlah siswa aka monster yang mengerumun semakin bertambar dari sebelumnya. Mencoba untuk terus acuh, Yunho terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Segera meresqeu diri sendiri dengan sengaja berlari menuju ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan segera menguncinya. Ternyata ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada beberapa kanvas dengan goresan cat yang belum selesai.

Yunho menjejlakan bokongnya dan segera meraih ponsel untuk kemudian jemarinya sibuk memainkan keypad. Dan para monster tadi masih saja berkerumun didepan pintu ruang seni itu.

=yunjae=

Plop_

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan ukuran kecil itu kini terbuka tutupnya. Menampakkan olahan benda berwarna pink, lembut, dan dingin. Dapat dikelompokkan dengan jenis makanan karena semua orang biasanya akan berujar, "Makan Ice Cream!"

Sang pelaku pembuka tutup kotak Ice cream kini hanya menampakkan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Plum cherry-nya melengkung keatas dan tersenyum manis. Sepasang Doe-eyes itu hanya mengerjap pelan. Apakah Ice cream itu benar-benar menarik untuknya? Dan apakah Ia benar-benar namja? Ekspresi cantiknya membuatku meragukannya.

"Wooooaaaaah~ Ice cream.. Eumph..."

Ia memejamkan matanya doenya saat satu sendok Ice cream itu sudah lumer di mulutnya. Terlihat Ia sedang meresapi betapa nikmatnya rasa dingin dan nikmat dari Ice cream yang dilahapnya itu. Ia kembali menyendokkan Ice cream dengan volume yang lebih besar. Terus menikmatinya sampai dering dari ponsel disakunya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ish, mengganggu saja."

Bibirnya yang belepotan mengerucut imut. Ia tidak suka jika kegiatannya makan Ice cream diganggu. Tapi setelah melihat pesan itu, Ia segera menutup Ice creamnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk keluar dari kantin dengan tak lupa membawa kota Ice cream ditangannya.

Terus berjalan untuk kemudian menghentikan langkahnya pada radius 10meter dari tujuannya. Memutar kedua bola matanya karena merasa bosan dengan peristiwa yang sudah hampir setiap hari dilihatnya itu.

Terpantau oleh sepasang Doe itu, bahwa sekitar ratusan siswa yang didominasi oleh yeoja itu sedang berkerumun didepan sebuah pintu ruangan. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang 'fangirling' karena dari tempatnya berdiri terdengar jelas teriakan-teriakan aneh mereka semua.

Menghela nafas untuk memantapkan diri. Melangkah pasti dan kemudian ikut menyusupkan badan mungilnya diantara monster untuk mencoba meraih pintu ruangan itu.

=yunjae=

Tok- tok- tok-

"Yunnieeeee~"

Wajah Yunho terangkat saat sebuah ketukan kasar pada pintu kaca ditambah suara nyaring dari sang pelaku pengetuk pintu itu terdengar. Sesaat bibirnya tersenyum senang. Berubah 180derajat menjadi cemas saat Yunho melihat kini namja itu malah tergencet diantara ratusan monster itu. Ia segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Segera menarik tangan itu lembut.

"Gwenchanayo, boo? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yunho, Boo aka Jaejoong malah melepas genggaman tangan itu.

"Ish, Yunnie mengganggu. Padahal Joongie sedang makan Ice cream."

"Jinjja? Mianh-" Brukk

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab pernyataan Jaejoong, dirinya sudah terlempar untuk duduk disebuah kursi karena terdorong oleh para monster yang berhasil masuk itu.

Puluhan siswi yang berjulukan monster itu terus memenuhi ruang seni. Mengerubungi Yunho yang berstatus Pangeran sekolah. Berdesakan demi melihat sang idola. Membuat Jaejoong terdorong ke depan dan menciptakan jarak yang jauh antara dirinya dan sang namjachingu-Yunho.

"Kyaaaaa, neomu kyeopta oppaaa..."

"Ukh, ini hadiah untukmu. Semoga kau senang oppa.."

"Oppa, aku bawakan bekal. Nikmatilaaaaah!"

"Oppaaaaa, kau sangat tampaaan.."

"Seharusnya kau milikku Yuuuun.."

Jaejoong kembali memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Bosan sekali Ia melihat pemandangan namjanya yang sedang dikerubungi monster-fans Yunho-nya. Lebih baik Ia menghabiskan Ice cream-nya dari pada harus memandangi Yunho yang sedang tersenyum dipaksakan untuk sedikit menghargai para monster itu.

"Ukh, Ice cream. Yummieeee~"

=yunjae=

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar sudah pegal terus duduk dikursi ini. Bahkan, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi apa? Bahkan para siswa monster itu volumenya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar lelah. Dan yang terpenting, Ia benar-benar ingin merengkuh Boojae-nya untuk saat ini.

"Ish,"

Sedangkan disisi lain. Pout-an bibir Jaejoong semakin maju saja. Matanya kini memandang tajam kepada pusat kerumunan para monster itu. Ia memandang tidak suka, cemburu, iri, dan bosan sekaligus karena kelakuan para monster yang sudah dilihatnya lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Bahkan, Ice creamnya sudah habis sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Hell, tak ada lagi yang dapat mengurangi rasa bosannya diruangan ini.

"Ish, jinjja. Yunnie masih sibuk dengan monster-monster itu. Aku lelah. Aku mau ice creeeeaaaam~"

Jaejoong menurunkan bokongnya daei meja guru yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat duduknya. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan benar-benar memandang tak suka pada kerumunan monster itu. Untuk kemudian nekat menerobos para monster dan -HUP- ia kangsung saja menjejalkan bokongnya dipangkuan Yunnie-NYA.

"Omo! Kau mengagetkanku, boo~"

Yunho mendelik kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyembul diantara kerumunan dan langsung saja duduk dipangkuannya. Sayangnya kelakuan frontal Jaejoong tak mengehntikan aksi para monster untuk menggoda Yunho. Segera saja Ia terkikik geli saat menyadari bagaimana bibir pouty kekasihnya itu mengerucut sebal. Ia dapat memastikan bahwa Jaejoong-NYA kini tengah kesal dan sudah lelah melihat para monster itu.

"Oh, Nae Joongie rupanya sudah lelah. Lebih baik kalian semua pergi !"

Hanya dengan satu kalimat dengan bonus penekanan dan tatapan tajam itu saja, semua para siswa-siswi monster langsung saja berhamburan. Mereka semua sangat patuh dengan apa ucapan sang Idol. Kenapa tak sedari awal saja mereka semua pergi dan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Jaejoong? Ish,

Sepeninggal para monster dari ruang seni itu kini hanya menyisakan mereka berdua -Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut saat menyadari Jaejoong masih saja mempout-kan bibir cherry-nya itu. Ia menyusupakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk memeluk Boojaenya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jaejoong untuk dapat melihat secara jelas wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Kesal eoh?"

Yunho berujar lembut. Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kedua tangan lembut Jaejoong yang ada dalam genggamannya yang turut memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dirasa tak ada jawaban, Yunho melepas pelukannya itu. Memberi isyarat Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan menghadapnya. Untuk kemudian, dipangkunya badan mungil kekasihnya itu untuk menghadapnya. Jadilah mereka terlihat sangat romantis sekarang.

"Waeyo nae sarang? Kenapa mempoutkan bibirmu terus? Lelah hum?"

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan ucapan Yunho. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho terhadap kedua tangannya. Untuk kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan segera menyusrukkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho, mendekapnya.

Seperti sebuah naluri, tanpa jawabanpun Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong benar sedang kesal dan lelah sekarang. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong yang hangat untuk sekedar memberi ketenangan baginya.

Untuk 5menit kedepan, tetap saja hening yang menyelimuti. Sampai Jaejoong menginterupsinya,

"Yunnie~"

"Hum.."

"Yunnie wangi. Joongie suka~"

Seperti sebuah kembang api baru saja meletus dikepalanya, Yunho cengo mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Apa katanya tadi? Wangi? Joongie selalu bertindak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tak apalah, yang membuat Yunho suka karena akhir-akhir ini juga Jaejoong bertambah manja padanya. Jaejoong suka sekali meminta pangku padanya. Jaejoong juga suka posisi seperti ini. Dimana Ia dapat menyusrukkan kepalanya keleh Yunho dan menghirup sepuasnya harum tubuh Yunho dan sesekali menciumi leher jenjang itu.

"Nae Joongie ingin sesuatu?"

Jaejoong mepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berbinar cerah sekarang. Sepertinya Ia sangat tertari dengan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Eump, Joongie ingin Ice cream, Yunnie~"

"Ice cream, eoh? Boleh. Asal dengan satu syarat."

"Eoh? Syarat? Apa?"

Yunho tersenyum manis sembari menempelkan telunjuk Jaejoong di bibir sexy-nya itu, "Poppo.."

Untuk sebuah Ice cream yang sangat menggiurkan didalam benaknya, tanpa ba-bi-bu Jaejoong langsung saja mencium Yunho telah di bibirnya. Menghadirkan seringai kecil di ujung bibirnya.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat. Menciptakan 0cm jarak antara dirinya dengan namjanya itu. Mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggang Jaejoong-nya. Yang secara otomatis, Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eunggghh~"

"Yun-eunghhhhh~hhh..."

"Eumphh.. Cpkkkhhhh~"

Desahan Jaejoong lolos untuk beberapa kali. Membuat Yunho terus saja meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Hingga hampir saja hilang kendali pikiran saat Yunho berhasil menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kemeja Jaejoong. Sempat juga Ia berniat menyetubuhi Jaejoong sekarang. Apalagi ini disekolah. Bisa gawat kalau dia ketahuan menyetubuhi seorang namja diruangan ini. Sangat tak elite.

Plop~

Pipi Jaejoong serasa mendidih saat menyadari betapa Yunho akan menyetubuhinya tadi. Dari ciumannya, Jaejoong tahu kemana tahap selanjutnya akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya? Eits, mengharap eoh?

Yunho benar-benar harus hati-hati mulai sekarang. Ia tak mau lagi kelepasan. Ia harus mengerti bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ia harus paham dan tak boleh egois.

"Ukh, mianhae nae sarang. Gwencahana?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jaejoong mengangguk imut. Tersenyum manis untuk mewakili jawaban bahwa Ia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang mengganjal dengan dirinya.

"Yunnie, Joongie mau Ice cream~"

Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari celah bibir pouty yang sudah sangat merah dan bengkak itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Tangannya mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut. Untuk kemudian, tangannya turun dan mengusap lembut perut rata Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ok. Ice cream akan segera datang untuk Eomma dan Aegya~"

E.N.D

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gimana ff nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

MIANHAMNIDA saya ucapkan karena udah lama banget gak bisa update ff.

Sebenernya sih semua ff udah ada chapter selanjutnya, tapi masih belum siap publish.

Iu' lagi sibuk persiapan UAS inih.. Mianhaeeeeee~


End file.
